Time
by IntermittentRain
Summary: Waktu terlalu lambat bagi mereka yang menunggu… terlalu cepat bagi mereka yang takut. Terlalu lama bagi mereka yang sedih… terlalu sebentar bagi mereka yang bergembira. Tetapi bagi mereka yang jatuh cinta, waktu itu…abadi./Seohyun/Yonghwa


Jika boleh memutarbalikkan waktu, aku ingin kembali tepat saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Merasakan perasaan yang masih sama, kebahagiaan yang tetap sama.

Katakan ini egoku sekali seumur hidup. Biarkan aku memutar waktu. Walau hanya sebentar.

.

.

.

Time

.

.

.

Gemerincing koin beriringan menghentak lantai, menimbulkan sedikit gema pada lorong sunyi kala itu. Sang pemuda menghela napas kecil sebelum akhirnya mau tidak mau berjongkok juga.

Hendak memungut koin-koin miliknya, tangannya justru terhenti di udara, tergantikan tangan lain yang terlebih dulu meraih koin itu. Tangan berkulit putih dengan jemari yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"Terima kasih.", satu senyuman terlukis di wajah semi pucat sang pemuda. Dan hal itu semakin menjadi ketika iris coklat tua miliknya menangkap figur yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Seo Joohyun?"

"Senior?"

Senyuman terkembang lebar pada keduanya. Sebelum rona merah muda benar-benar menjalar, dengan cepat mereka mengalihkan pandangan. Memutus kembalinya iris coklat tua pada coklat muda milik sang figur.

Menghening, mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam canggung.

"Uh, ehm… senior, ini.", tangan putih sang figur yang tergenggam kemudian terulur, menyerahkan kepingan koin-koin milik si pemuda yang kini hanya menatapnya penuh senyum. Sesaat keduanya terasa terbakar ketika permukaan kulit mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

Memulai satu lagi momen indah bagi keduanya.

Setelah penantian panjang bertahun-tahun, secara tidak sengaja dua orang itu dipertemukan dalam kikuk kesunyian. Membawa kembali memori yang tersimpan pada sudut hati keduanya.

"Kenapa senior ada di sini? Apa ada kerabat yang sakit?", ragu-ragu ia mencoba memecah kesenyapan.

"Ah tidak usah panggil aku senior. Kita bukan lagi murid SMA, …Hyun.", detakan jantungnya tidak lagi berirama ketika sang pemuda menyebut nama kecil miliknya. Jujur saja ia selalu merindukan caranya memanggil nama itu.

"Baiklah, _Oppa_… Yonghwa _oppa_."

AAA

Semburat senja mulai terlihat menembus dari luar jendela, merasuk ke dalam lorong-lorong yang mulai kembali sunyi. Ia merapatkan jaket merah muda yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Tiga belas hampir menuju empat belas menit sudah ia menunggu.

Tiga belas hampir menuju empat belas menit?

Betapa telatennya ia menghitung jika hal itu berkaitan dengan seseorang yang ia tunggui sekarang. Ya… Seseorang yang beberapa hari belakangan selalu berkeliaran di kepalanya. Memaksanya membuka lagi lembar demi lembar diari semasa mudanya.

Ah… lucu. Semasa muda?

Katakan saja begitu, karena hal itu sudah berlalu hampir empat tahun lalu. Setelah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti selama itu, akhirnya dia muncul. Mengajaknya kembali menyambung jalinan yang dulu terpaksa mereka putuskan.

Walau semua harus berjalan kembali mulai dari awal. Awal yang paling awal.

Tidak apa, setidaknya ia tidak harus dalam situasi ketidakpastian. Karena percayalah, waktu berdetak terlalu lambat bagi mereka yang menunggu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlambat!", suara _baritone_ mengalun berdesak napas yang memburu membuatnya menoleh. Ada simpul senyum di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja datang."

Mereka tersenyum… atau bahkan bisa dibilang tertawa. Menceritakan kisah mereka di masa lalu kemudian berlanjut pada kisah masing-masing selama perpisahan yang panjang.

"Jadi… katakan. Selama empat tahun, apa yang kau lakukan Hyun?"

"Aku… hmm menunggumu. _Oppa_ sendiri?", guraunya lalu tertawa.

"Aku? Merindukanmu.", ucapnya mengimitasi nada bicara gadis di hadapannya.

Sang gadis hanya tertawa kecil. Tak sadar bahwa tangannya telah bergerak-gerak mengibaskan rambut gelombangnya ke belakang. Tentu saja, sebuah pertanda kalau saat ini ia benar-benar gugup. Sementara sang pemuda, hanya tersenyum menatap ujung jalan. Berbagai hal mulai berkelibat dalam pikirannya.

Haruskah ia menyatakannya lagi?

"Seohyun. Aku…"

"Ya?", iris coklat muda miliknya menatap lembut mata sayu milik sang pemuda. Membuat ia kembali enggan. Mengurungkan lagi niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kembali. Namun hatinya mendesak, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu. Boleh kita kembali lagi seperti dulu?", langkah keduanya sama terhenti, kini mereka bertatapan. Lurus saling memandang satu sama lain. Membuat iris coklat tua dapat melihat dengan jelas luka lama yang ia buat pada iris coklat muda.

"…Maaf."

Dapat diduga, hanya berakhir dengan penolakan. Empat tahun… apa sanggup gadis itu menerimanya lagi. Setelah ia meninggalkannya dengan tiba-tiba, dengan alasan yang menurut gadis itu tidak jelas. Ya… mungkin menurutnya tidak jelas, tapi menurut sang pemuda, itu alasan yang benar-benar jelas untuk meninggalkan gadis itu.

Perasaan takut kembali menguar, bersama keringat dingin yang mulai datang menghampiri wajah pucatnya. Iris coklat tua miliknya mengatup. Dengan sigap tangannya meraih pundak sang gadis, melingkarkannya di sana untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang mulai goyah.

"_Oppa_, aku sudah bilang aku-"

"Tolong. Pinjamkan saja, hanya satu menit.", gadis itu menghela napas kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan mulai menghitung. Satu detik… dua detik…"

Diam-diam ia mengutuk. Akan waktu yang semakin dekat.

Dalam pikirannya tetap bertanya-tanya, mengapa waktu berjalan terlalu cepat… bagi ia yang terlanjur takut.

AAA

Setiap minggu berjalan dengan baik, sangat baik mungkin bagi keduanya.

Mereka tetap bertemu dengan intens pada kamis sore. Hm… tentu saja selalu janjian di samping mesin minuman otomatis, membeli jus kalengan, lalu berbincang-bincang sembari mengitari pekarangan rumah sakit tempat awal dimana mereka dipertemukan.

"Maaf, minggu lalu tiba-tiba aku ada urusan. Tidak sempat menghubungimu.", suaranya mulai serak, sementara tangan kanannya sedikit bergetar memegang gagang telepon umum di pojok lorong.

"Iya… minggu depan mungkin kita bisa bertemu. Baiklah, dah."

Ia tertawa kecil. Apa sih yang ia lakukan. Mendekatinya terus menerus, berharap ia bisa kembali lagi padanya. Berharap ia bisa menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhirnya. Lalu kembali lagi meninggalkannya, untuk yang terakhir, untuk selamanya.

"Aku bodoh… karena selalu meninggalkan duka untukmu.", ucapnya kemudian kembali melangkah, sembari tetap menyeret satu kaki kirinya.

Ya… sejak minggu lalu, tubuh bagian kirinya mulai lumpuh. Glioma yang ia derita sejak empat tahun lalu kian memburuk.

Ia tidak menyangka akan dapat bertahan selama itu. Seandainya waktu bisa di putarnya dengan mudah, sekali saja… ke empat tahun lalu. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan gadis itu, bahagia menikmati waktu selama empat tahun yang kini seperti terbuang sia-sia.

Empat tahun... waktu yang terlalu lama, untuk mereka yang sedih.

AAA

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa datang lagi. Urusanku belum selesai. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Baiklah… nanti kuhubungi lagi."

Senyum tipis kembali terukir di wajahnya yang semakin bertambah pucat. Sampai kapan ia akan terus bersembunyi dan menyembunyikan?

Pupil iris coklat tuanya melebar. Mendapati gadis itu di saat seperti ini sungguh diluar keinginannya.

Gadis berambut gelombang hanya terpaku, diam atas sosok yang juga terpaku di tempatnya. Sosok tinggi yang berbalut seragam pasien, tangan kirinya mengamit erat tongkat penyangga, sementara wajahnya yang lebih pucat seakan membeku.

Sesaat iris mereka saling menyelami, sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing.

"Hyun… ini- ah sudahlah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu beberapa minggu belakangan. Mulai saat ini, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi-"

"Kenapa… kenapa hanya _oppa_ yang selalu memutuskan kita akan bertemu… kita tidak akan bertemu. Empat tahun lalu juga… sekarang juga. Sampai kapan _oppa_ akan membuatku menunggu?", iris coklat muda hanya tertunduk, tidak lagi membiarkan iris coklat tua untuk menyelaminya.

"_Oppa_ ingin seperti dulu? Baiklah…", gumamnya mengundang tautan alis pemuda yang kini hanya menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Hari sabtu ini kita kencan. Jam sepuluh di samping mesin minuman."

AAA

"Hai.", senyum simpulnya tetap tertera pada wajah putih pucat, sementara sang gadis yang baru saja datang segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah… maaf aku datang terlambat. Bodohnya~… aku yang mengajak, aku yang terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja datang. Hyun… bisa kau pindah ke sebelah kanan? Mata kiriku sudah sama sekali tidak bisa melihat."

Merasa canggung gadis itu hanya tersenyum, sedikit ketir. "Ah tentu.", gumamnya kemudian hening.

"Maaf… aku tidak tahu kalau waktu itu _oppa_ meninggalkanku untuk berobat.", iris coklat muda menerawang luar jendela jauh-jauh, rambut panjang bergelombangnya sedikit tersipu angin. Menutupi sebagian wajahnya, entah ia tersenyum, entah hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah senang, entah ketir.

"…Ah, kau-"

"Kenapa? Tidak usah kaget. _Oppa_ pikir aku akan diam saja, tidak mencari tahu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menang darimu.", tembal suara _baritone_ setelah cukup lama terdiam. Jelas di wajahnya hanya ada senyuman tipis yang segera lenyap.

"Awalnya kupikir, ketika didiagnosis glioma. Aku tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi nyatanya aku justru bisa bertahan selama i-"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika sang gadis hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si pemilik iris coklat gelap. "Kita sedang kencan. Ayo… jalan-jalan saja.", hendak membantunya untuk berdiri, tangan kurusnya terulur, lalu melingkar di pinggang sang pemuda.

"Ah… jadi rugi. Karena mati rasa, rangkulannya jadi tidak terasa."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa sembari tanpa sadar telah mengeratkan lengannya di pinggangnya. Ya… ini kencan mereka, seharusnya ia menikmatinya. Tidak usah memikirkan hal lain, tidak usah bingung, tidak usah takut, untuk hari ini saja.

Lebarkanlah tawa…

AAA

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah menahanmu seharian ini. Rasanya waktu begitu cepat.", suara serak miliknya semakin terdengar seperti bisikan.

Gadis di sampingnya hanya menggeleng kecil, tangannya yang mulai bergetar kemudian memutar knop dengan perlahan. Iris coklat mudanya menatap lurus kamar serba putih yang langsung membentang di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menemani _oppa_, sampai _oppa_ tidur."

"Aku tidak akan tidur."

"Tentu saja harus.", gerutunya sembari tetap menggiring sang pemuda untuk berbaring.

"Hyun, aku hanya akan memejamkan mata. Tidak akan tidur, jadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku.", sang gadis hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kekanakan dari pemuda yang terbaring di depannya. Tangan kurusnya kemudian bergerak, menggenggam erat tangan sang pemuda.

"_Oppa_ merasakannya? Hyun-mu tidak akan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan tidur… aku janji tidak akan tidur. Aku janji.", gumamnya namun tetap menutup matanya pelan hingga iris coklat tua itu tidak lagi terlihat. Menghilang bersama hembusan napas yang semakin tidak terdengar.

Genggaman itu merenggang… kemudian terlepas.

AAA

Gemerincing koin beriringan menghentak lantai, menimbulkan sedikit gema pada lorong sunyi kala itu. Sang gadis menghela napas kecil sebelum akhirnya mau tidak mau berjongkok juga.

Hendak memungut koin-koin miliknya, tangannya justru terhenti di udara, tergantikan senyuman yang hanya terukir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membiarkan koin-koin itu tetap di sana.

.

.

.

Waktu terlalu lambat bagi mereka yang menunggu… terlalu cepat bagi mereka yang takut. Terlalu lama bagi mereka yang sedih… terlalu sebentar bagi mereka yang bergembira.

"_Oppa_… aku tidak mau lagi menunggu."

Iris coklat muda itu terkatup, menahan perih dari luka yang sengaja ia buat di pergelangan tangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, cairan merah darah merembes dari celah luka itu. Irama jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, kemudian berangsur menjadi sangat lambat.

"Aku menyukaimu… hari sabtu ini, jam sepuluh, di samping mesin minuman. Kita kencan."

.

.

.

Tetapi bagi mereka yang jatuh cinta, waktu itu…abadi.

Time_end


End file.
